


Futa Loli Nap Time? More like Futa Loli Orgy time!

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Fucking, Asian, BBW, Cowgirl, Cum Eating, Cum Fetish, Cum Play, Deepthroat, Double Penetration, Ebony - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl On Girl, Gokkun, Kissing, Loli, Muslim - Freeform, Oral Play, Orgy, Raceplay, blowjob, dvp, excessive cum, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. At Brooke elementary school all of the student body is futanaris which as you can imagine leads to some very kinky afternoons...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright class! Settle down, it’s nap time!” A very tired and flustered young woman said to her kindergarten class, that was busy running about and causing a ruckus. The sound of her voice however got them to sit still for a moment. The young woman, a curly haired redhead named Ashleigh Cummings sighed and sat down in her chair that was in the middle of the room where her kids had gathered. Her class was composed of thirty little girls of varying appearances, she often found her handsful being a female teacher in charge of an all Futa girl classroom. Nap time was one of the few times she had a break.

“Now, girls. Nap time will last the usual hour. I’m going to step out of the classroom for that time, so do you all promise to behave yourselves?”   
  
There was a wave of nods, “Yes”’’s and “Mhmmm.”

“Good, you all know where to get the pillows and blankets. See you all in an hour!” Ms. Cummings left the classroom in a hurry leaving the children to their own devices. These children were relatively well behaved and knew there would be hell to pay if they didn’t follow Mrs. Cummings instructions but that didn’t mean that some fooling around wasn’t going to happen.

One girl in particular, a little Asian girl by the name of Mai diligently got her pillow and blanket and immediately found a place to hit the hay. She was a cute little thing, jet black hair, a sizable bottom and hiding underneath her skirt was an impressive six inch cock curled up in a pair of white panties. Her friend came skipping over to her, a black girl with an afro named Diamond.

“Mind if I share your blanket?” She asked, shaking her hips. Diamond had something that Mai didn’t and that was an actual pair of tits! Due to their nature as futanari, they had accelerated sexual growth which meant around half the students in the class had some breast development.

Mai smiled back and said, “Of course Diamond, we always share.” Mai rolled back the blanket and let Diamond underneath. While Mai expected to just drift off and dream about something sweet, Diamond had other ideas. Diamond scooted up close to her friend and planted a kiss on her lips which made Mai open her eyes in surprise.

“Diamond!” Mai whispered. “Were supposed to be napping, not… ooooh.” Mai sighed as Diamond began rubbing the dragon coiled up in her panties. 

“Silly Mai, look around. Do you really think anyone’s nappin right now?” Diamond pointed and Mai looked out, seeing bodies moving under blankets, girls swapping spit, scrambling to get undress and taking each other out in the open.

“But what if we get in trouble?” Mai complained as Diamond slunk under the covers. Mai lifted them to see Diamond flipping her skirt up, licking her lips at what was contained inside the bulge of her little panties.   
  
“Ms. Cummings knows we all gotta do this at some point otherwise we’ll be making a whole lotta trouble. Besides you know she always draggin her feet!” Diamond pulled back her panties and was hit in the nose with Mai’s hardening cock. Her words may not have said it but Mai’s body was more than ready to breed.

“You always gettin me into trouble, Diamond. But I can’t say no to you.” Mai said and closed her eyes, ready for whatever Diamond had in store for her.

Diamond wrapped her tiny black fingers around her thick shaft. Mai’s cock had extended to a sizable nine inches and her girth had bloated to obscene proportions. Diamond lowered her inflated cock head towards her lips and began to kiss her dick hole, licking it like a lollipop before taking into her little mouth. Mai’s cock quickly stretched her lips to maximum capacity, filling her jaw with thick loli cock meat. Diamond happily gargled and drooled on her friend's meatpole, moving her tongue pathetically underneath it. She wasn’t going to let it’s size get the best of her though. Diamond gripped her friend's thighs and thrust her mouth down as hard as she could.

Mai thrust her little butt up as she was trying to deepthroat her, pleasure rippling through Mai’s body. She was moaning and laughing with how much her throat tickled. Mai’s cockhead punched past Diamond’s tonsils and now half of her length was down her throat. Diamond’s eyes began to water, as she choked and gagged on it. Her throat sticking and convulsing against the throbbing flesh. Spit leaked from her mouth and landed on her bust, the lack of oxygen making her thoughts cloudy. Despite all of this, she was enjoying herself and this wasn’t her first rodeo.

Diamond considered herself one of the best cocksuckers in her elementary school and could hold her breath for quite some time. She started bobbing her head up and down, so that from an outside viewer it was as if Mai’s meat tower was disappearing and reappearing under the blanket. She used her tongue to coax several wads of thick and slimy pre-cum out of Mai’s cockhead, swishing the grey swill around her mouth before swallowing it; greasing her throat for easier blowing.

“Diamond, your mouf… feels so good.” Mai babbled, as she felt her balls tightening. 

“GHLUK, GHLUKG, GLAGGH!” Diamond croaked, making a series of indescribable, wet and hungry noises as she took more and more inches with every impalement of the oral cavity. Her mouth was an absolute mess of throat slime, composed of mucus, spit and pre-cum, every tight throating sending some of it blowing from her nose or out the sides of her mouth. Eventually Diamond could feel Mai’s shaft begin to twitch and cumvein was bulging with her reward. She was quick to remove it from her mouth, dragging the sludge that had accumulated in her throat out with it. 

“Di! I’m gonna- AHHH” Mai clutched her spasming cock as she blew a torrent of semen into Diamond’s face, splattering her hair in sweet smelling ropes of cum and plastering her face with virile jizm. Diamond, the little whore that she was giggled and licked it from around her mouth, she loved nothing more than to eat cum. She crawled up Mai’s belly and offered her face to her, to which Mai graciously accepted. Mai hungrily sucked and licked Diamond’s face, the two sharing it by spitting and playing with it with their tongues. Mai had her hands firmly gripped around her friend's big ebony booty, their cocks rubbing together under the sheets. Once she’d cleaned Diamond’s face, she had other naughty plans…

/-/

In less than ten minutes since Ms. Cummings leaving the room was awash with the sounds of wet plans, hungry suckling and cocks spurting as the little girls were having their first orgasms of the day. Across the room from Mai and Diamond, two gothic looking little girls in black clothes had their pants down around their ankles and were spitroasting a hapless little blonde. Both of them seemed unamused by the whole event and didn’t seem to care that the girl was choking and sputtering below them.

“I don’t think her mouf is good enough.” The one in front said in a bored tone, one of her hands clutching her hair and another locked around her skull as she thrusted her hips in a slow but rough manner. The girl, tears in her eyes, was being helplessly lifted by the two cocks pistoning in and out of her body. Large spit bubbles flowed from her messy maw as she drooled and hacked a grey mire onto the hilt of the goth girl’s sword, drenching her balls in spit and pre-cum. Her back end wasn’t faring much better, the girl taking her from the back was spearing her tight loli pussy with ten inches of decently thick meat, the only lubrication being from small bits of precum she was leaking out.

“Yeah I’m not sure if I’m gonna be able to shoot. Her thingy is so dry, I might as well be inside her butt right now.” The other said, not even need to hold the blonde’s hips to keep her steady, just using her hips to wrench herself in and out of her pussy, grunting at how tightly it was hugging her cock. “At least your hole seems nice and wet,”

“Yeah but it’s not tiiiiiight! I’m just sticking my thing in a mess of mouth sludge, somebody must have stretched her out before we got here.”   
  
“You want to get a different girl then?”   
  
“Sure just let me, urgh!” The goth girl in front suddenly and violently thrust all the way into her and held her head down on her hilt tight.

“AGGGGAGGHK!” The little blonde eyes widened and she attempted to scream out as she felt the cock meat in her throat flex and spew forth a chunky load into her stomach, which quickly filled up and bubbled back into her throat. The goth held her in this position until she’d emptied herself and then ripped her cock from her throat in a swift motion, it smacked wetly against her knees, a thick layer of cum sliding off it and hitting the carpet. The girl hit the ground with a thud and began coughing up what had been deposited in her throat. The other goth grabbed the blonde’s waist and freed her cock from its fleshy prison, letting her drop completely to the floor.

“Stephanie. We were supposed to cum together. Now we are 1 and 0.” The goth who just dropped the blonde girl’s legs sighed.

“Don’t worry about it Maggie, we’ll make it up. Let’s find a nice a hole to stick our things in.” Maggie walked off and Stephanie followed after. They walked amongst the rutting kindergarteners trying to find an unsuspecting girl to take their five year old angst out on until almost like stumbling upon a beautiful rose in a field of loli’s clapping cheeks there was a still sleeping brunette girl with double D breasts attached to her small frame sleeping amongst her fucking peers.

“There. We’ll take Mary.” Stephanie said, shoving a pair doing doggy over so they could occupy the space. The two girls went rolling like those barrels of monkeys except instead of being linked by arms, One girl had her cock buried so deep in the other she was stuck. Stephanie squatted over the girl’s face, her long pale cock hitting her nose and leaking pre-cum down her cheek as she grabbed her jaw for an examination. She pulled her lips apart and surveyed her tongue and throat.    
  
“Looks nice and tight, ooh she’s licking my hand. Do you think she knows what’s gonna happen to her?” Stephanie left her fingers in the girls mouth and she instinctively suckled on them.

Maggie propped the girl’s legs up, pulling back her polka dotted skirt to see her cock resting against her thigh. She pulled her panties down next and lifted her big balls up so she could see her pussy. Maggie slipped a few fingers inside and to her surprise found her vagina to be tighter and wetter than their previous prey.

“You know her dad or mom or whoever slips into her bedroom at night and has fun with her. She should have woken up by now. I bet she’s used to it.” Maggie grabbed Mary’s cock and stroked it a bit to see how big she was. She was a paltry seven inches, which Maggie found to be standard.

“You know sometimes I wonder about the nature of the girls in this class and how readily they’re spreading their legs and putting their hands all over each other, like animals.”

“Stephanie, we're five, we shouldn’t be thinking about such things. Less thinking, more releasing our urges.

“You’re right. Let’s see how mouth is.’ Stephanie pushed her lower jaw down and dropped her hips down so her cock would enter her lips. She continued to lower herself until she was sitting on the girl's face. Stephanie felt Mary’s lips lock around her shaft and her tongue went into a frenzy, licking and lapping around her head. “Unnnh yesssss.’ Stephanie moaned as she leaned over and pushed herself deeper into her throat. She felt the tugging feeling of her esophageal muscles grabbing and attempting to swallow her cock; their very feeling she’d been chasing to feel something in her icy cold heart. With some jiggling she was able to bottom out completely, touching balls to the girl’s sticky nose and began to lift her big pale bubbly butt and fuck the poor redheads throat. The girl remained soundly sleeping, a little bit of breath from her nose tickling the goth girl’s anus and diligently suckling her cock as it barrelled in and out of her throat.

Maggie on the other hand thrust into the girls pussy, letting out a siff exhale as she felt her cock slide into the softest, wettest thing she’d ever put her dick into. She felt herself bottoming out and there was still pussy she couldn't even reach. As if possessed the two of them bent over and let their pale asses bounce up and down as they jackhammered her holes with all they had.

“This…” “Is… “Heaven!” They both exclaimed, looking each other right in the eyes with their tongues out. Stephanie as the leader of the pair was about to take initiative and kiss her partner in darkness but suddenly someone shoved a cock in between them, making her kiss that instead.”   
  
“Oh come on….” She said, leaving a black lipstick kiss on the surface of whoever’s shaft was between her and Stephanie’s lips.

“There appears to be a cock in between us.” Maggie stated in a monotone voice.

“Yeah that and this girl’s digestive system.”   
  
“What should we do? They appear to be throbbing alot.”   
  
“Let’s get this pathetic loser off and we can continue what we were doing.” The nerve.

The two goths then immediately got to work placing their plump black lips on the girl’s cock and slurping away.

/-/

Amongst the loud moaning, screaming and crying one voice couldn’t be heard amongst the chaos when she definitely really needed it. Aaliyah, a little muslim girl wrapped tightly in her little burqa had been taking a very modest approach to the orgy. Due to her religion, she couldn’t take off the burqa to have sex but she was allowed to use her mouth as she pleased. Thus she’d been crawling around acting as a fluffer for her classmates. She’d suck them clean after an orgasm and made sure they were hard so they could continue fucking.

However she was spotted by the two largest girls in the class who towered at least a foot above her and were bristling with muscle. They had scooped her up and dragged away from everyone else so they could have their fun. Their names were Ingrid and Heidi, two blondes whose nordic genes had kicked in at an early age. They were known for being bullies, using their strength and height to get what they wanted from the girls in the class and Aaliyah was about to learn just what they could do with their powerful bodies. 

  
Aaliyah struggled against them to no avail, Heidi holding her in a full nelson hold while Ingrid began poking and prodding Aaliyah’s bulge. “S-stop! That’s bad! You're not supposed to touch me there. God’s gonna look down on me!”   
  
“No god here except us.” Heidi said. “Stop being such a stickler for your rules and have some fun. That cock of yours has got to begging to be let out.”   
  
“It smells soooo good. God I bets it stinks so much being trapped in all those layers.” Let’s see if we can’t get it out.” Ingrid lifted up all the fabric draped over it before, getting through the wrappings underneath. Ingrid gasped at what came flopping out, looking a little deflated was a perfectly smooth, veinless, eight inch cock. The aroma of it hit her nostrils and wasn’t what she was expected. Aaliyah’s body must have been peppered with perfumes and oils because she smelled divine.

“Unnngh.” Ingrid groaned as she inhaled her musk. “Heidi get that thing off of her, it’s not fair that only her family gets to see what’s underneath. If she’s just as beautiful as this thing…”   
  
Heidi was quick to grab Heidi’s burqa and rip it off with one quick motion. Aaliyah screamed No, as her body was revealed to them. Heidi let go of her grip and held her out Lion king style as they both looked out in awe at her. Aaliyah was a bronzed goddess, her body perfectly smooth with her fat distributed mostly in her thighs, giving her a plump rump. She had the silkiest jet black hair they’d seen that was longer than she was tall.

  
The pair changed their minds from using her roughly like a sex toy to worshipping her like a goddess. Something Aaliyah wasn’t ready for….

/-/

As the hour went on, the girls were getting more and more greedy. Shooting load after load into and onto their classmates was only making them more ravenous instead of satiating their appetite. Pairs were beginning to group up, girls taking or servicing as many cocks as they could fit in their bodies and hands.

One girl in particular, a small girl for her age, flat as a board but hung as the rest of them; found herself being sandwiched between three black loli’s massive bubble butts. She was giggling like a madman at her current situation. Her hand furiously jerked her cock as she feasted on their assholes, digging her tongue in deep and kissing their puckered anuses. The black girls had their backs arched and were smashing their behinds up against her head as much as they could, occasionally reaching behind to reposition her or mash her in closer.

“How do we taste? Like Chocolate?” One of the black girls asked, cackling at her joke.

“Mmmmph! Just like choc-lmmmph!” She moaned inside of one of them. The girls too, were furiously jerking off the big black meat hanging from their crotches. These black girls were more hung than their other counterparts, each of them sporting a cock that was a foot long or more and with balls the size of grapefruits. “I think I’m about ready to bust!” One of them said, releasing the pressure she was keeping on her head and turning around to continue jerking in earnest.

“Me too.” “Me three.” The other girls said, all turning around and stroking their fat cocks right up in her face. The little blonde stopped masturbating and grabbed the two closest to stroke them herself. She had a crazed, lustful look on her face, her hair a disheveled mess. Her tiny hands were dwarfed by the absolute size of these lad cocks. She pressed them up against her face and giggled as she slapped their weighty schlongs against her cheeks. They left big sticky spots all over her cheeks, forehead and hair, as each of them were leaking pre-cum with every cock slap. The girl who wasn’t getting stroked by her had grabbed a handful of the girl’s long blonde hair was fucking it like a sex toy. 

The two black futa bulls she was stroking, started to get rowdy and began rapidly thrusting through her hands which made her let go and she let them have their way with her. They got in real close, placing their cocks against her head and humping up and down her cheeks.

“You like that dontcha baby?” One of them cooed as they humped the side of her face with wild abandon.

“Yes I do! I’m just like an oreo!” The little blonde pressed their sweaty, pre-cum soaked shafts against her face and inhaled hard, almost choking on their sweet smelling musk. The girl jerking off using her hair had gotten the wad so sticky that she stopped and joined in on humping the girls face for a bit before all of them took a step back.

“I hope the oreo is ugh, ready for her cream.” One of the black girls said, stroking herself to completion.

“Give me all the cum!” The Blonde said ecstatically…. And then it came. The one that was behind her fired her first salvo into the back of her head and the splattered the rest on her back. The blonde could feel the hot sticky mess impact with her head, causing her to jerk forward which was followed by what felt like a hot stream of cum being poured down her back. The two in front of her watched as their dick holes opened up and were suddenly filled with white that came shooting towards her face. It was a good thing she’d closed her eyes as they started by plastering her face in layer after layer of virile loli jizz. But even after covering her face they weren’t done yet, the girls aimed their spasming wet members towards her torso and fired a few blasts onto their chest and on to her nether regions.

“Ohhh, I’m all sticky now! Hehehe, anyone got any more cum for me?”   
  
“We do.” Came the monotone voices of Stephanie and Maggie, who pushed past the trio of black girls. The two goth’s black clothing was a lot more white than the last we saw them, having become so saturated with cum that it was leaking out like a wet rage. Maggie lifted the cum covered girl up while Stephanie laid down and angled her cock upwards.

  
“No fair, you goths always takin the good pussy.” One of the black girls complained.

  
“Shush. We’re showing this slut the error of her ways by double stuffing her thingy with our thingies. It’s ironic because we’d make her pregnant if we weren’t all five.”   
  
The black girl simply blinked not knowing what she meant but continued to jerk off as Maggie mounted the blonde on Stephanie’s cock.

“Oooh, Stephanie you're so big! And is Maggie going in my butt?”   
  
“No, Stephanie move over I’m going in.” Maggie then spread her pussy a bit and wedged her cock inside. The little cumslut squealed as she felt both of their cum greased shafts slowly pumping in and out of her. The goths bickered amongst each other about how weird it felt to have their cocks rubbing against each other, their cock sandwich bulging out her stomach in a lewd manner.

  
“I guess I’m a double stuffed oreo now….” She cooed. The goths continued to RUIN the little girl’s fuck hole while Mai and Diamond walked over noticing the commotion. The two of them were a naked, sweat, cum soaked mess with creampies leaking out of all of their orifices.

“Scuse us don’t mind us.” Diamond said as she and Mai placed their cocks into the bouncing girl’s hands. The cumslut couldn’t see who had walked up but it mattered not, she jerked them all the same.

Heidi, Ingrid and Aaliyah showed up next. Aaliyah’s perfect bronze skin was splotched from head to toes with what could only be assumed was their cum. Heidi and Ingrid however were still spotless despite them plowing Aaliyah for the past fifty minutes or so. They walked Aaliyah over and raised her up to get her dick sucked by the cumslut. The mere touch of her cock against the cumslut’s wagging tongue was enough for her to start sucking.

More and More girls began flocking over and soon everyone was either sucking or inside each other eventually culminating in a near simultaneous orgasm, sending cum in all directions and bloating a lot of bellies.

/Epilogue/

The orgy seemed to have no end in sight even after the hour in which Ms. Cummings was supposed to return. When the clock struck, everybody stopped but no one came through the door. They subsequently continued in their debaucherous pleasures until recess began. The horny class spilled out onto the playground, prompting other students to join them.

It was clear for the students of Brooke elementary school, that it was going to be a long day.


	2. Recess

“Come on, Ashleigh! If you want your food, you're gonna have to work for it!” A mocking female voice said to the woman below her, loudly slurping and sniffing her balls while jerking the mocking woman’s sloppy cock. Another woman stood by them, stroking herself furiously to the event happening in front of her. The second woman’s cock was just as drenched in spit, pre-cum and mucus as the woman Ashleigh was currently jerking off, Ashleigh having sucked her off before moving to this other teacher’s cock.

The lewd sounds of wet futa cocks being milked, Ashleigh’s kisses, slurps, and over exaggerated sniffs and satisfied exhalations were drowned out by the chatter of the other faculty during their combined lunch period. Nobody paid the threesome anymind, a few occasional whispers and stares but everyone was used to how Ms. Cummings spent her lunch break.

Indeed, even amongst the sexually promiscuous staff of Brooke Elementary school, Ashleigh was considered among most to be a very strange pervert. Firstly she wasn’t even supposed to be working at the school in the first place as Futanari only schools only employed futanari women as their staff, it had been determined by the board of education that only Futanari had the stamina and willpower to deal with horny futa children less they be reduced to drooling sex pets by the rowdy kids. The rumor was that Ashleigh had let the school board gangbang her for the job which her coworkers found to be incredibly unprofessional if it was true. But that wasn’t the main reason he was so ostracized by her coworkers as she was a decent enough teacher.

It was her cum fetish.

You see, Ashleigh had a very sweet innocent demeanor about her; you wouldn’t even guess that part of her job description was to allow elementary school girl to empty their balls into her asshole as part of the curriculum. However when it was lunch time, the only thing she would eat had to have cum in it somehow. Either it was drinking straight semen or eating cum covered food, Ashleigh refused to eat regular food. Even if she was offered a snack by a colleague she would request that they come all over before consumption and she was more than happy to offer her body to get the cum she so desired. Not to mention Ashleigh would very loudly moan in pleasure, make lewd comments and play with her food while she ate it, turning the stomachs even the most astute of oral enthusiasts amongst the staff.

Secondly, Ashleigh seemed to be pretty aloof when it came to the faculty’s advances, her body was absolutely fair game to anyone who wanted to fuck her or asked if she would pleasure them in exchange for a meal being that that is all Ashleigh would consume. Being that most futas tended to be Alpha and had a boyish sense of humor, she was taken advantage of regularly. The two women she was servicing were no exception.

The one with the shorter hair, Ms. Fletcher was a very thin woman but had a very defined musculature, her tits were almost non-existent and her ass was just as flat. She thought of females as lesser beings and would torture poor ashleigh on a constant basis, intentionally staving off her orgasms for as long as she could and tailored her diet so her cum was as thick as molasses.

The other woman was Ms.Taylor, a freckled Brunette with a very average body and very average assets. She was a follower and did whatever Fletcher wanted her to do, not having much opinion on Ashleigh herself she still decided to help in her scheme by holding her orgasm back as long as she could but now she was nearing completion.

“Ugh, oh god, I’m gonna!” Taylor said, clutching the root of her shaft as she felt her balls get real tight. Ashleigh responded to this by simply holding out a clear bowl she was keeping in her lap.

“Goddamn it, Taylor! Cumming already?” Ms. Fletcher’s angry eyes flicked up to the clock to see they were almost on the verge of making Ashleigh late, just five minutes to one. But she couldn’t be too mad at her subordinate as she too was on the verge of cumming, she was trembling just trying to keep the immense pressure in her balls down.

“Sorry, I’m just... gaaah!” Ms. Taylor got in close and aimed for the center of the bowl, she held on with both hands to contain her powerful throbs. Her cock erupted with the sounds of a rushing river as she blasted the bowl with a torrent of goopy nut sauce that shot out in one continuous stream, filling the bowl to about thirty three percent capacity.

“Nnngh…” Ashleigh said, pulling her spit covered face from the nape of Fletcher’s sticky ball sack and placed her lips around Ms. Taylor’s dripping cock. Stroking them with both hands, she milked the last of Taylor’s semen into her mouth, the sweet tasting swill sliding down her tongue and into her throat, leaving behind its usual strong after taste.

Ms.Taylor shuddered and shook from the brief sensation of Ashleigh’s warm tongue on her cock, Ashleigh let out a satisfied, “Ah” as she let go of her cock head. Ms. Taylor excused herself to get cleaned up, prompting Ms. Fletcher grabbed Ashleigh by her fiery red hair and forcibly impaled her cock into her gullet.

“GLUARKH!” Ashleigh gargled in response as her throat was suddenly bulging and filled with slimy cock meat, she could feel her throbbing hard in her throat. Her eyes lolled back in their sockets as Ms. Fletcher began furiously pounding her hips against Ashleigh’s pale face, her balls slapping furiously against her chin and every thrust punctuated it by a happy “Glugkh.” 

“That’s it, take it! Your food’s almost… ugh here. I bet you're flooding your panties right now, thinking about it.”    
  
Cumming she was, Ashleigh was in absolute euphoria in the brief time she was getting face fucked, fingering herself furiously and providing little resistance to the cock ramming down her throat. Suddenly with incredible self control, Ms. Fletcher pulled back to the entrance to her mouth and let loose. Her balls rumbled and contracted hared than they ever had to get her sludgy cum through her tight cock hole. Ms. Fletcher sharply inhaled in pain pleasure as her dickhole dilated and fired big and thick globs of cum into Ashleigh’s mouth. Ashleigh seemed to regain her cognizance and began packing the slightly sour tasting semen into her cheeks as it was too thick to be swallowed.

  
*Glorp, glorp, glorp!” Fletcher’s cock made as her dick hole opened and close to discharge more of that the thick nut sauce into Ashleigh’ swelling mouth. Fletcher than retracted her cock from Ashleigh’s mouth who then procceded to chew, slowly on the gummy cum getting stuck between her teeth.

“Thick enough for ya? There’s more where that came from.” Fletcher snickered, waving her cock around.

Ashleigh ignored the taunt, focusing on the strong metallic taste of her sperm before swallowing it, taking pleasure in how violating it felt to have her airways gunked up by a bully’s sperm, powerful virile tadpoles swimming down into her stomach. She clutched the bowl as if possessed and began to drink, washing the thick cum down with Ms. Taylor’s more watery discharge. 

“Mmmmgh, ahhh.” Ashleigh licked her lips as she finished what was in the bowl and then proceeded to scoop up whatever had spilled onto her clothes or was sticking to the bowl and dropping into her mouth.

“You make me sick, close your damn mouth while you eat!” Ms. Fletcher shouted to a disinterested Ashleigh. “Ugh, whatever.” Ms. Fletcher walked away towards her usual spot, cock still flopping around as she strutted. Another teacher came running into the room frantic.

“Ladies, we have a problem!” She shouted. “The girls… they're having a huge orgy outside!”   
  


“Are you kidding me? How many?” Fletcher asked.

“Everyone who was scheduled to go out just now… five… maybe six classes of girls.”   
  
“Oh lord, that’s more than a hundred of them all fucking all over the place.” Another teacher said.   
  
“We're going to get another complaint from the people around the neighborhood if they start making too much of a ruckus.” Ms. Taylor said gravely.   
  
“Relax Taylor, no one’s gonna get yelled at by a bunch of fat overweight fem drones who haven’t been touched by a real cock in ages. Were going to go out there and fuck the shit out of our little brats until they get tired and pass out.”

Another teacher of Asian descent stepped up next to Fletcher and said, “That’s the only thing they’ll respond to, plus I’m horny as fuck.”   
  
“Me too.” Another teacher said, getting up and standing by them. “I’m all down for pounding some little girl pussy.”   
  
The rest of the teachers voiced their agreement and all of them began stripping their clothes off before running out to join the growing storm of lust that was building outside. While all this was happening, Ashleigh was finishing up her meal and thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to fill her belly with her classes’s delicious underaged semen, she just had to find them.

/-/

Ms. Cummings hummed to herself as she skipped merrily through the playground while all the sexual carnage unfolded around her. The cold afternoon breeze made her nipples hard and her cute little butt jiggled with every step. She took in the sights and smells of sex all around her, mating presses between teacher and student, little girl blowbangs with one teacher or student in the middle, stroking or sucking cock, large groups of students had even overpowered some of the faculty, having their way with them roughly.

As she made her way onto the playground proper, her thighs wet with anticipation of finding her class, she saw some of the “inventive ways” the girls were using the playground equipment. Some girls and teachers had intentionally or unintentionally stuck themselves through some of the bars and the horny little girls were lining up on either side of them to clap cheeks or to pound wet and waiting mouth pussies. Others were using the slides as a sort of sex game, one girl would lay face down ass up in front of a slide and someone on the slide would jump off half way and land their cock into one of their holes and start fucking them.

_ Quite the dangerous game, but they have adult supervision.  _ Ashleigh thought as her eyes looked elsewhere. She could see the swings had been taken by the teachers, with a student placed laying belly down on the swing with two teachers on either side. They were pushing the student back and forth, filling her holes and fucking her a little before letting go to give the person on the otherside a turn. She could see the kids were laughing and enjoying getting used like that.

The whole playground was filled with the sounds of laughter, moaning and sexual cries with the occasional *spplrtch* or *glorp* as dick holes erupted with cum. Amongst the orgy, Ashleigh finally located her class at the jungle gym, all of her hung little girls fucking in, on, or around it. 

_ There they are. Time for a little sex ed.  _ She smiled devilishly and made her way over to them.

/-/

Elsewhere the Asian teacher who spoke up earlier, Ms. Li was having fun teasing the math club. The nerdy glass wearing, braced face girls were drooling and stroking their cocks to the show she was putting on for them. The Japanese lass had the largest assets they’d ever laid eyes on. Her thighs were the size of thanksgiving turkeys and her ass was just as large. Two big spherical cheeks that threatened to consume any kid who dare get to close and her large tits hung off her body like huge udders, she’d put even the bustiest of Japanese pornstars to shame.

“Who wants a taste of this?” She teased as she got down on all fours, twerking her massive oriental ass causing a cascade of rippling ass meat to clap repeatedly. They all looked back and forth at each other, sweaty and nervous before two dark haired girls stepped forward and pounced on her fat ass. Each girl clung to a cheek and their cute, round bottoms began to thrust, stabbing their cocks into the fleshy meat of her butt. Indeed, she had such an enormous pair of cheeks that their desperate, clumsy thrusts (accompanied by adorable squinting faces of need) made their hairless dicks poke as deeply as was possible.

Another brave little girl decided to crawl underneath the giant of a woman, and clung to her waist, dick poking into her belly button. The little nerdy girl crawled ever slightly upwards and took Ms. Li’s swinging cock meat into her mouth and proceeded to bob her head up and down on it, sucking her off while continuing to hump her belly. 

Ms. Li opened her mouth to moan at the strange pleasure of having her body poked at by girls who were like small elves compared to her towering mass. Opening her mouth however turned out to be a mistake As suddenly a blonde haired six year old with pigtails grabbed her hair fimly and shoved her adult-sized kid cock directly into her mouth, silencing her voice into little more than a gurgling croak. Ms. Li’s eyes went wide as she felt the hot, leaking kid cock violate her all the way to the back of her throat. God she loved the way that elementary-school kid dick made her throat and pussy tingle. She had often had fantasies about being used by these little girls and their incorrigible sexual hunger, imagining what it would be like to take one of them home and show them how she could swing her rather unique body around the bedroom. But this! The little blonde had two hands full of her hair and was slamming her mouth up and down on her dick… which was spurting hot, splattery bursts of pre-cum into her throat every time her balls pressed up against her lower lip!

“Hnnghghggh!” Ms.Li moaned, and her eyes rolled back a little as the taste and smell of hot girlcock filled her being. She was still on all fours, having her big, bountiful ass-cheeks humped by a couple of girls who were like stray dogs on a stranger’s leg. Rather than seeing her as an authority figure or someone to be admired, they were using her as nothing but female meat! Her nose mashed down on the soft place in the Blonde’s cockshaft as the girl thrust herself into her mouth, coupling with her face as if it were nothing more than a pussy!

/-/

“O-oo-oooh! Thank allah! Teacher, your mouth!” Aaliyah doozily remarked as she braced herself against the strong but loving arms of her new Nordic suitors., compensating for her legs feeling trembling because of the suction being expertly applied to her halal schlong by their pale-faced teacher kneeling between them.

“Wha-what did we tell you, Aaliyah? Getting your thingy is sucked if fun!-” Mai, paused in her encouragement as the slender fingers jacking her off were swapped out for a hot, wet pair of lips as their teacher changed sides, swallowing half her throbbing erection at once, “It’s good to break the rules for once....”

Ms. Cummings didn’t say anything, but her lips spoke even so, the unrelenting vacuum of her fat ruby lips happily applied alternately around the two thick logs of loli-meat the young teacher juggled getting her point across just fine. ‘Dump your hot and sticky loads down my throat; I love it so much. “I think you're so pretty out of your burqa Aaliyah.” her tongue nonverbally suggested as it hungrily lapped at Aaliyah’s brown nutsack.

“I-I-I still don’t know but I guess if I pray, it’ll be okay.” Aaliyah said, she had to admit she was enjoying herself. 

Ms. Cummings took the dick out of her mouth and said, “Aaliyah, this is going to be our little secret just let me make you feel real good.” She pressed Mai and Aaliyah’s tremendously obscene logs of dick against her puckered lips. Without another word those pretty lips parted as Ashleigh slammed her face down onto Aaliyah s dick. The thick Middle eastern cock skewering past lips, teeth and tongue, stopped briefly, and then slid straight down her throat. Her eyes watered immediately, a loud retching noise filling the air helping to display just how desperate the redhead whore hungered for their jizz! With tears beginning to streak down her pale cheeks, she choked herself on her cock before pulling all the way back, gasping in one deep breath, turning, and then fucking her face down onto Mai’s cock as well. This was one ballspunk hungry slut, that was certain, and judging by how much thick, goopy preload the two were feeding the her, she was getting her fix!

“Hey, Ms. Cummings? Get your Mouth back Aaliyah’s pee pee, she should get to blow her stuff first!” Hilda complained as Ms. Cummings continued to blow Mai. As the redheaded cum dump continued to switch gears, spending a few balls-deep strokes plunging herself face first onto the asian cock before rotating to swallow Aaliyah’s dick, the beautiful arabian beauty said, “This just fine, Hilda really….”

Ms. Cummings knew better to make the two Nordic loli’s mad but she had to get around to sucking everyone eventually. She decided to get Aaliyah finished off so another girl could take her place. She laid her lip service on thick around Sanjay’s earthy girth, abandoning Mai’s cock to wrap both hands fast around the back of the brown loli’s thighs.. With a gleam in her bright blue eyes Ashleigh shot forward, eager throat snapping up Aaliyah’s full mast in one go, then just as quickly kicking into reverse, twisting her pretty head back as she went.

“Ho-ho-ooooooOOooOOOOOHH!!” Aaliyah sputtered as Ashleigh jackhammered her face furiously onto her captive wang. The Loli’s howls neatly complimented the slut’s symphony of GLURKs and GHAAGs, her full-force facefucking testing her gag reflex to the limit. Bereft momentarily of the pleasant touch of her teacher’s tight throat, Mai looked on in wonder, in awe at the phenomenal fellatio performance that was soon to end as Aaliyah’s cock erupted into depths of Ashleigh’s throat. Ms. Cummings wrapped both hands around her trembling cock and wrung her hands around her shaft, milking every last drop directly into her stomach. But even Aaliyah’s hefty load wouldn’t be enough to sate the cumslut. In fact as Ashleigh pulled her dick from her lips, Ashleigh simply asked.

  
“Who is next?”

/-/

_ I’m so naughty I’ve got a child’s dick in my mouth _ , Ms. Li internally giggled.  _ This little einstein is making me suck her big, fat kid cock! _ She let loose a glottal noise and a mix of cum and throat slime slid from her nostrils as The blonde’s pink, blushing glans battered her tonsils. The girl, in obvious ecstasy, pulled her head down as hard as he could, laying on his back, forcing her throat onto his dick as she squinted her eyes and wiggled her legs behind her head. ‘I’m gonna shoot a lot!”s he groaned.

As this was happening, Ms. Li could feel a pair girl penises prodding as two of the other previously watching girls slid their cute young dicks into her underarms, trying to find as much friction as they could. Ms. Li pulled her arms close to give them what they needed, forming a perfect seal for their cocks to thrust up and into, starting from below and emerging up toward her back!

“Nnngh!” said one of the girls balls deep in her pits. “Teacher’s armpits are hugging my thingy!” This admonishment only making the youngsters fuck her various parts harder. The girl below her sucking her cock had dropped onto the ground. Sliding herself upwards so her crotch was in line with Ms. Li’s hanging tits. She grabbd the big Japanese funbags and wrapped her cock in their soft flesh and began to fuck them. Ms. Li was in heaven having so many girls tending to her and she had another who had just begun fingering her clit!

The girl playing with her fat asian pussy wasted no time in sliding several of her small digits into her sopping box, her eyebrows raised at the sudden heat she felt from her molten, needy insides. Indeed, her private area seemed to suck at her fingers as if hungry for as much penetration as she could provide… and she was so shamefully soaking wet that they came out glistening and sticky with lube.

“You really like this, don’t you teacher?” she asked innocently, and then dipped three fingers back into her pussy, sliding them halfway, and then to the knuckle. The blonde, not wanting to be rude, let go of Ms. Li’s head and allowed her to raise herself off of his cock for the first time in several minutes, leaving Ms. Li panting, gasping, drooling, and looking back over her shoulder.

“Yes… I do! I love all of your dicks. All of you have such big brains and bigger cocks!!” she said, complimenting the Loli mathletes. “My body is yours to play with!” 

The girl at her pussy then began to slide her fingers in and out, curving them upward to strike against the nerve-rich tissue of her G-spot. The sounds coming from her soaking pussy were totally lewd *sllllch, squeuulch, slllllk* - and Ms. Li blushed nearly red as she bit her lip in response.

The girls felt encouraged by her words and the girl at her pussy picked up speed with her fingering. The other girls hadn’t ceased their thrusting, however, causing her buttocks to constantly jiggle, and the blonde in front was still jerking her smooth, hairless cock just inches from her mouth, occasionally rubbing it against her cheeks.

“Yes, more!” Ms. Li cried as the girl behind her popped a thumb down on her clit, rotating around it, sliding her fingers in as deep as they would go, and Ms.Li’s body spasmed nearly hard enough to throw off all her juvenile riders.

Ms. Lii got even redder in the face and tears welled in her eyes from the immense pleasure. She continued to squirm and wail as her pussy was stirred up, her head-shaking compliments picking up speed and her squeals raising in pitch and volume until the girl’s hand was nothing but a blur and droplets of lube were showering from her pussy and down to the ground in a constant rain. “Teacher’s hole won’t let my hand go.” The girl said in shock.

Ms. Li’s teeth clenched and her nostrils flared. She uttered one final head-shaking, extended squeal - “Ngheeeeeeeeeeeeeeugh!” - and then her eyes rolled back slightly and her back arched, thrusting her buttocks out even more than they already were. This groan went on for quite a while, and as it continued, a tremor ran through her body and her pussy began to squirm shamefully all over the ground the girl’s young hand, and the attentions of the other girls to her armpits, boobs, and butt, brought her to an world shattering orgasm! The fountain of lube spraying from her pussy was so thick that it made a wet splattery noise on the ground before the girl was finally able to wrench her hand free and let it all leak out.

Ms. Li and Ms. Cummings would continue their efforts along with all the other teachers but the kids never seemed to tire and word of the orgy taking place had managed to get back to the ears of concerned futanari parents….


End file.
